Red Sisters
by RTB
Summary: "Grace?" Wayne whispered as they pulled apart. "Yeah, I did have a sister," she said.


**A/N: pleas read and review, I thinking about making sequel, what do you think? **

The Mentalist my version of the season 3 start

Red Sisters.

Chapter 1, Introducing a Red Letter

Patrick Jane was lying on 'his' couch when the post-guy came to the bullet pen, "I have a letter to a Mr. Jane?" He asked as he pulled out a little white envelope.

"Jane! JANE!" Theresa Lisbon shouted to Patrick, who was in his own little world. "JANE! Letter" Wayne Rigsby said while throwing a paper ball in Patrick's head. "Huh?" Jane answers, "You got a letter" Grace Van Pelt said pointing on the post-guy. "Ohh, sorry," Jane got up and received the letter.

_Patrick Jane. _

_I have an offer for you._

_I will give you Kristina, if you give me young Grace Van Pelt._

_You know, I have always loved the color red and her hair…_

_I would like to have her and if you won't give her to me freely, I will take her, just like I took her sister. _

_I'll stay I touch. _

_For now, Patrick._

_-Red John._

_Ps. Say hello to Rigsby for me. _

"Who is from?" Lisbon asked with a worried face, Patrick was now pale as milk. "It's fro-from him," Patrick whispered. Everyone on the team knew what 'him' meant so they quickly gathered around. Lisbon picked the letter up from the couch with some glows on, putting it in a see-through evidence back and started to read it out loud. When she was done, all their eyes laid on the young agent. The first who broke the silence was, Rigsby "NO, absolutely NO!" He stepped in front of Grace as a big shield.

"Guys..? Look?" Kimball Cho said with shock stocked in his voice. "What?" Lisbon said turning around, Cho was holding up several pictures of Grace at home, on crime scenes and at CBI headquarters, some over a year old. The picture had been lying in the envelope together with the letter.

Rigsby turned around to find a Grace with tears in her eyes, they all thought that she was crying over the pictures but she wasn't. She was crying for her sister…

She walked into his embrace, something she hasn't done in almost 6 months now, but it felt so familiar, so safe. Rigsby slowly rubbed her back, while her tears fell onto his white dress-shirt.

"Rigsby, take her home and don't leave her out of your sight, I'll get some agents to protect her house," Lisbon said. "Okay boss," Rigsby answered still only focusing on the crying agent in his arms, he got her to let go of him for a minute, so he could get their coats. He careering laid her jacket and his arm around her and they walked away.

"What is happening here" Hightower asked as she saw the two agents walk out the building. "It's Red John… He has been stalking Van Pelt, for about a year I think, judging by the photos, and I think he killed her sister" Cho said the one who always held his head clear, but this had him freaking out a bit. Hightower looked at Lisbon, who was on the phone about the protection of her young agent.

Lisbon gave the letter to Hightower, who read it fast "This is not good, why he would change his method?" She asked giving the letter back.

Jane that had sat in silence for a long time now, broke the silence "Because he wants to split our team, and what better way to do it by going for the source." "The source?" Cho stated. "Yes Grace of course, if she goes down we will to. Rigsby because even though they aren't together," he glanced at Hightower. "They still love each other. Cho you wouldn't be the same without Rigsby and then your 'relationship' with Lisbon, wouldn't be the same. Lisbon, Cho will have an effect on you and even if you don't want to emit it you really like Grace." He finished.

Cho looked like he could see the point in what he was saying, while Lisbon just had a weird look on her face. "What about you Mr. Jane, you said we would go down?" Hightower asked. "Me, I would be affected by everyone else, and I like Grace she is the only one beside Lisbon who really argues with me, I like it," he said with a sad smile.

Chapter 2, Seeing Red

Grace's apartment:

Someone was outsight the door to Grace's apartment, knocking. "Grace you got to let go of so I can see who's at the door." Wayne mumbled in her hair, she hadn't move from his lap ever sins they came home. Wayne could see that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he swung her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out to the door.

"Who is it" Wayne shouted through the door. "It's Pat and Lou from CBI" the two CBI agents answered. Wayne opened the door, still holding Grace but he didn't mind. "What's up man" Pat said to Wayne with a funny look on his face, as he saw Grace hanging on Wayne. "Hey Pat, Lou" Wayne answered waking back into the living room; Lou just nodded while looking on the sobbing, young agent in Wayne's arms.

"We're here to check the window and other entrance ways, you know the usual. After that we'll watch over the place from the car." Pat said walking towards the window. "Okay thanks, we'll be in her bedroom," Wayne said walking past Pat who had a perverted smirk on his face, "And we will not be doing whatever perverted thing that's on your mind, she needs to sleep." Wayne said in a harsh tone.

He carried her into her room, laid both of them on the bed. It felt so familiar to him; he gentle pulled her on top of him, and tucking the covers around them. "Wayne, please don't leave me." She rasped her voice was sore from crying. "Why should I leave you, I loved you and I still do" he smiled into her hair. "I love you too," was her only reply.

She looked him the eyes; they had both longing to say that ever sins they broke up. It was like a force bringing them together, they couldn't be apart. They leaned in - almost synchronized – she felt his lips on hers, she knew now that nothing could ever hurt her not with Wayne by her side. He licked her lower lip seeking for permission, she gave it to him and they tasted each other, even after 6 months, it felt so normal to both of them.

"Grace?" Wayne whispered as they pulled apart. "Yeah, I did have a sister," she said, she already knew what he was going to ask. "She was killed when I was 20… They never found her murderer, but I guess I know who did it now…" she assumed sobbing away. Wayne caring stroked her hair with one hand, while pulling her closer with the other one. Grace started her story.

"I was coming over to her apartment; I was going to babysit her little son, Trevor. She was supposed to go out with her husband that night, but she never made it so far. I'd let myself in their s apartment and I heard Trevor cry in the living room, of course I hurried in to him that was when I saw her lying death on the floor, with blood all over her body." She stopped while she tried to compos herself as she continued, weeping even more.

"Five minutes later her husband Mark came home and I just stood there with Trevor in my arms. I didn't want to let go of him, it was like he was the only thing that could remind me of her… Mark try to take him from me when we was standing outside, seeing the paramedics roll away with her. I just started to scream at him and hold Trevor even closer to my body." She started crying really much now, Wayne could fell it as her many tears landed on this shirt.

"Its okay baby, I'm here," he whispered soft into her hair. She carried on "Trevor would have been 10 this year" she whispered, his hand stopped for a moment because that was something he didn't expect. Red John wouldn't kill a baby, would he?

"He was killed right there in my arms, by a gun shot. He was killed while I was trying to protect him from his own father. I guess Red John was afraid of Trevor, but he was only 2 he wouldn't have remembered anything. That's why I wanted to become a CBI, to help" she cried grabbing Wayne's shirt. He rubbed her back in small circles trying to make her fell save, it worked he slowly felt her muscles relax.

"Grace, what was your sister's name?" he asked quietly. Grace looked up at him "Caroline Anderson; she changed her name when she got married," she said with more strength in her voice. "Okay baby, I'm just going to call Lisbon and tell her your sister's name" Wayne said slowly.

In the bullet pen:

"Okay thanks Rigsby, take care of her" Lisbon said in a stiff voice. She remembered the case and to be honest it had scared the crap out of her, the investigation went under right when she first came to the CBI. "What is it boss?" Cho asked, wondering about the look on his bosses face. "Van Pelt's sister was Caroline Anderson" Lisbon answered. "Ohh," was the only thing Cho could say; now he knew why Lisbon had that look on her face.

"Please tell me what's going on, you both have those funny faces on," Jane pleaded like a little child. Cho went over to the computer and found the eight year old case fill, after that he just nodded towards the screen. Both Jane and Hightower went over to look at the pictures on the screen. They both looked horrified, who would do this to another human being?

"Grace was person who found her," Cho said pointing on her name on the screen. "But the fill doesn't say that they where sisters?" Jane said now also reading the fill. "They probably didn't ask and she was in shook so she didn't say it. And they didn't look like someone who's related, the investigators just thought she was the babysitter" Lisbon stated sad.

"You're probably right it was a big confusing case… Hey wait you said that they just thought she was the babysitter, why would they think that?" Hightower asked in a very investigating tone. "Grace had a 2 year old nephew," Lisbon said, "He was also killed."

Jane had always known that something was off about Grace but never something as big as this. She must have been going through hell; your only sister killed and then after,

You stand with the only thing that reminds you of her and that gets killed too. You don't even know who did it. Patrick Jane had always thought he knew pain, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Chapter 3, Red Smiley

Grace´s Apartment:

Lou slowly opened the door to the bedroom and found to sleeping agents, one on top of the other. Lou went over to the sleeping couple, slowly shaken Wayne. "Hey man, we're leaving now," Lou whispered not wanting to wakeup Grace. "Okay, see you later," Wayne said sleepy. "Yeah see you, take care of her man," Lou said nodding towards a sleeping Grace, while walking out the door. "I will, man, I will," Wayne said going back to his dream-world again.

An hour later…

"Rigsby! Van Pelt!" Lisbon shouted in Grace's apartment. "They're in here and keep your voices down," Jane said with a big grin on his face. "Why are you so happy?… Ohhh" Lisbon said right as she saw the young sleeping couple. Grace was settled on top of Wayne grabbing on to his shirt and Wayne was holding her so tight, if it hasn't been someone who was use to it, the person would have been crushed. But they both looked so peacefully a sleep in each other's arms.

"Guy´s wake up," Lisbon said in a firm but calm voice. "Whaaaat?" grace yawned like a little girl that didn't want to get up. "You have to wake up, we have some questions," Jane said a bit too happy. "Okay, Wayne we have to get up," Grace said sweetly to him. "But… I don't wanna get up" Wayne said half asleep. "We have to Wayne, the team is here" Grace said when he finally opened his sleepy eyes. "Ohhh… Hey guy´s" Wayne said, sitting up and pulling Grace on to his lap.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Wayne asked Jane who was smiling abnormally much. "Because you two are back together," Jane said with a big smile. "Yeah we are but why are you happy?" Wayne asked looking on Grace smiling. "Because then we don't have to hear about your meaningless one-night-stands, that only have made you more sad. And see you unhappy too Grace, isn't the most fun either," Jane said looking really happy with his conclusion,

"But I'm a little disappointed over you Rigsby, you guys getting back together right when Grace is most vulnerable, I didn't expect that for you Rigsby" Jane said still happy. "Jane." "Yeah?" He answered "Shut up!" Grace said.

"Maybe we should continue this in the living room?"Lisbon said. "Yeah that might be a good idea," Grace said now noticing that she was sitting in Wayne's lap.

"So can you remember anything from that night, which looked unusually? We think that Red John sees you like some kind of threat, so if you saw something that night we have to know?" Lisbon asked once they all got seated in Grace small living room. "No I didn't see anything … I don't want to remember," Grace said quietly while Wayne gently tugged her hand.

"Grace a have a suggestion to that problem," Jane said smirking. "Jaaaane…?" She groaned. "I could hypnotizes you, you wouldn't remember a thing afterwards," he said "Are you sure?" Grace said looking a little worried. "Yep absolutely;" he said with a grin.

"Okay let's do this," Grace said. "Grace, are you sure?" Wayne asked. "Yeah if it helps the case and if I won't remember a thing afterwards, then let's do it" Grace answered. Wayne pulled Grace a little closer so she would know that he supported her decision even if he didn't liked it very much.

"Okay then, Wayne I need you to stay calm for Grace's sake. And mine… This is not gonna be easy for her, okay?" Jane said calm, Wayne nodded.

"Okay let's begin, Grace I want you to focus on me. Only me," Grace nodded to Jane's words. "Now close your eyes," he said as he taped her knee 3 times, "Think back to 6/7 – 2002. You were going to your sister Caroline's apartment, to babysit her 2 years old son Trevor." She flinched by the mention of their names but Jane kept going. "What did you do when you came to the apartment, Grace?" he asked.

"I took my key out because the door was locked. I went in; I noticed that the table in the hall was knocked over so I got a little worried. I called out her name, but she didn't respond so I was on my way to the kitchen, when I heard Trevor cry from the living room. I went in and I saw her one the floor with blood all over her body…" Grace said while tears flooded down her face. She leant in to Rigsby, as his arm went around her.

"I picked Trevor up from the floor, his little blue pj was covered in blood too but he wasn't hurt. I noticed that there was a weird blood trace on the wall, it looked like three fingers. That was when Mark came home, he started to shout at me but I didn't listen. I just looked around in the room, I saw that the window was open and there was a little red smiley on the white frame. I also saw that one the floor under the couch was a bloody knife."

The team stared at her, as Grace stopped talking Jane broke the silence, "Grace was happened after you saw the knife?" "I can't remember" she said staring, looking completely blank. Grace kept staring not saying a word, until Jane tapped her knee 3 times.

"Baby, how are you?" Wayne asked. "I'm fine. How did I do?" Grace said looking from Wayne to Lisbon to Jane. "You did great now we know for sure that it was Red John who killed them, but there is some things you don't remember," Lisbon said, "Is very weird actually, usually people can remember anything in unconscious state, you didn't remember your nephew being shot" Jane said.

"JANE!" Lisbon said slapping his arm "Ouch, what did you do that for? It hurts" Jane said to Lisbon, who was nodding towards Grace who now had her head buried in Wayne's shoulder. "Ohh, sorry" Jane whispered. "It's okay I just haven't talked about them, so much before…" Grace mumbled in Wayne's shoulder.

"It's alright baby, just relax I'm here," Wayne whispered in her ear. Cho, Lisbon and Jane sad amazed across from the couple, they had never really seen Grace and Wayne together like a couple, but right there they knew that they belonged together. They had never heard Rigsby talk with so much concern, love and tenderness in his voice; it was strange that he could be so soft and caring when his body told a different story.

"There is still something I don't understand," Rigsby said.

"Maybe we should get back to headquarters" Lisbon said quietly to her team, "Grace would be safer there too." "Yeah you right," Wayne said standing up pulling Grace with him.

Chapter 4, Roses Are Red, Blood Is Too

In the bullpen:

Hightower walked over to the team as they came in. "They found human hair in the envelope," she rushed. "Who is the owner," Lisbon asked while the all sat down around the table.

"Well there was hair from 2 people; one of them is from agent Van Pelt, the other one is still going through the database," Hightower said sneaking a glance on Grace. Grace sad on Rigby's lap with her head on his chest mumbling something to him -clearly not listening to Hightower- Rigsby leant down and whispered something to Grace; she smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips.

Seeing that made her nose wrinkle "What are you two doing?" Hightower asked becoming the boss again. "Ehh I wa-was just," Rigsby stammered scratching the back of his head. "I was kissing my boyfriend, if that was what you meant," Grace snapped back at Hightower. Hightower turned her head to Lisbon, not knowing what to answer back. "Well there isn't really much we can do, until we get a match on the hair. So let's all go home and get some sleep." Lisbon said.

Jane slowly walked over to his couch and lay down without a word. "I´m gonna go home to grab some clothes and then I will come over to you, if it's okay?" Wayne asked a little nevus. "Of course I don't think I would get any sleep if you weren't there see you in a bit," Grace said kissing him. Grace went out of the room followed by Lisbon and Hightower. "See you later man" Rigsby said to Cho. "Yeah, later" Cho answered and they both went their separate ways.

30 minutes later…

Grace's apartment:

Wayne went through the front door that was open, "Grace, Grace I'm here" he called out. Total silence - except Wayne footsteps - filled the apartment. "Grace where are you? It's not funny" he asked getting more and more worried, as he went for Grace's bedroom. "Grace, are you in here… NO, NO! Grace…" Wayne felt his heart stop, when he saw the blood red smiley on the opposite wall. He slowly made his way in the room, afraid of what he might find. He saw a little pool of blood on the bed and floor, but not a body, not a body. His heart started again she was not dead or at least he hoped so.

Wayne fiercely went out of the apartment and over the street over to the black SUV. He smashed is hand against the window. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! SHE'S GONE YOUR IDIOTS." He shouted as Pat came out of the vehicle. Wayne grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the car "HOW!" Wayne yelled punching Pat in the face.

Right as Wayne was about to hit for the second time, someone held his arm. "Relax Rigsby," Cho said still holding his arm. It was Lou who had called for Lisbon's team and they came right one time. Cho could fell Rigsby's muscles relax so he let him go. "Sorry," Rigsby mumbled as he walked away from Pat and the others.

Back in the bullpen:

"It's Red John," Jane said, as he looked through some pictures from Grace's bedroom. "Of course it is where have you been all this time?" Rigsby raged. "Rigsby take it easy," Lisbon said. "Sorry boss, sorry Jane," Rigsby said and buried his head in his hands. Jane knew that Rigsby had a brutal strike, but it only showed every time it was Grace who was in danger.

Now Jane started to think that he wasn't the one who would kill Red John, but Rigsby was. He almost gave poor Pat a concussion, only by one stroke.

Chapter 5, Red Chair

In the bullpen:

"Boss the agents that went through Van Pelt's apartment, found traces of sand in her blood," Cho said almost knocking a chair down, on his way into the bullet pen. "That sounds good, but what does it help?" Lisbon asked hopeless. "Well, the sand comes from the desert heir in California, more prissily it gives us an area on about 100km2," Cho said, glad that they finally found a trace that they could use.

"Come on let's go!" Rigsby urged. Lisbon looked at him with daub in her eyes. "No you're not going anywhere; it's not safe for you or for the team, not with your emotions going crazy like that," Lisbon said. It was a tough decision for her, but she had to think about her team and all the other agents that were going to help them find Grace.

"Hey Lisbon, I think you should see this Grace's computer is acting weird," Jane suddenly said, over from his couch. "What?" She hissed, not really caring about some computer problem. "It's showing some kind of video," Jane said. Lisbon with Cho and Rigsby went over to the computer.

"What is this?" Cho said after a minute or two. "It looks like a room, I think somebody is sitting on that chair," Jane said rather cocky, pointing to the chair in the dark room, on the screen.

On the screen was this human being sitting on a chair, not moving. A light was turned on; the human now came to life. Her body was tied to the chair. She was covered in blood, properly her own. Her face was unrecognizable by cuts and bruises, but her hair was not to be mistaken, it was red. It was Grace Van Pelt sitting in that chair…

"No, no, NO!" Wayne shouted as loud as he could, kicking a chair across the floor. The video continued and every body's eyes were glued to the screen when a man stepped in front of the camera. "Say goodbye to Grace…" a weird almost mechanical voice said while moving over to Grace. They couldn't see what he was doing to her, but when they heard a shred scream, they could only think the worse. The screen went black….

Wayne grabbed the nearest chair throwing it through the window that smashed into a million pieces. He kept going until seven agents were lying on top of him and all the windows were shattered. All of a sudden while he was trying to break free, his body went limp.

The agents slowly rose from him and Wayne sat up, appalling and empty, empty for words, empty for tiers just empty.

Lisbon broke the deep silence that had infiltrated the whole department; it was like everyone's eyes were on the big hurting agent, which right now seemed so small. "We need to find her NOW!" Her yelling woke everybody. Some high-tec agents started to trace the video's ip-address, at the same time some of the other started the clean Rigsby's mess up, it was like each person had forgotten their task for the day and just focused on Lisbon's team.

"Agent Lisbon I think we got something," a dark haired agent said. "Good, what is it?" She asked, really hoping to get an answer she could use. "Well, the video was sent from a computer in Willow creek on Sweet Maple Way and it was live." He answered.

"Thank you, SUIT UP EVERYBODY" She yelled across the room. People started to grab their gear, "Wayne you are going to stay here with Hightower and Jane," Lisbon said kneeling down to his level, Hightower and Jane standing behind Lisbon. It was like fire went though his eyes when he heard those words, his muscles flexed under his work suit. Each and everyone could see that this wasn't accepted by the strong agent.

"No, I'm going with you; I'm going to torture and kill him even if it is the last thing I do, I don't care anymore," Wayne said as serious as hell with so much hate and contempt in his voice that even people that didn't know anything about situation would be afraid of him. Lisbon slowly made her way up and over to a group of agents.

Not so soon after that they walked over to Wayne who was now standing. "What are you doing?" He asked as they came nearer. "Agent Lisbon told us to bring you to the interrogation room," A short muscular man said. "Why..?" Wayne said staring the other agent down. "Because we're not save, with you on the loose while we're trying to save agent Van Pelt," he said. "But… You're right, can I just stay here?" Wayne said realizing the mess he had made and him being there when catching Red John wasn't a good idea. "No, you need to go to the interrogation room where there is nothing you can break or hurt yourself with," he said sounding very much like a shrink.

"Okay I'm going," Wayne said looking as the windows that weren't there anymore. Wayne went in the cold room sitting down on the hard chair, hoping that somebody would shoot Red John…

Chapter 6, From blood to ashes.

Sweet Maple way:

"Everyone ready, we go in on five," Cho said to the different teams over the walki. They had the house surrounded ready to go in.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One!

"CBI, there is no way out you just might surrender," They all shouted as one. Lisbon heard a gunshot and a scream from a room across the hall. She went over to the door quickly followed by five other agents, she opened the door and stood face-to-face with a man see had never seen before, but she knew it was Red John.

"Hello Teresa," Red John said cold as ice. "Shut up, you're under arrest for the murder of Caroline Anderson and Trevor Anderson!" She said walking towards him. He stepped to the side reviling Grace who barely was alive. He started to laugh when he saw the look on Lisbon's face he didn't stop until he got pulled out of the room.

"Grace…?" Lisbon whispered, kneeling down in front of the chair untying the ropes that was around her legs. "Wayne?"A small voice said. "No, it's Lisbon," Lisbon answered. Grace tried to lift her head but she couldn't. "Just relax help is on its way," Lisbon said rubbing Grace's shoulder, but the young agent flensed by the touch, that was when Lisbon saw how bad Grace was beaten up.

A paramedic rolled stretcher in and lifted the young agent up she almost screamed when they lifted her but she was too tired, it was like she felt all the worlds pain in her body, she passed out…

The Hospital

Her eyes flashed we she started to gain her feeling back, the light was so bright that her eyes couldn't stay open to long at the time. "Hey, you're awake," a tired voice that was Cho's said. "He-ey," grace whispered back. "You shouldn't talk, the doc's orders, here," Cho gave her a block and a pen. She nodded and wrote on the block; _where are Wayne and the others? _ "Rigsby is getting his hand fixed and Lisbon and Jane are fighting about something," Cho said.

A weird look went over Grace's bruised face, she wrote; _what happened to him?_ "Well, he kinda smashed his hand in to the wall in anger, when he saw what Red John had done to you" Cho said smiling a bit. Grace smiled too and wrote; _how has he been doing?_ At that Cho smiled even more "Let's just say that CBI can't afford you being kidnapped again." She wrote; _what did he do?_ "He shattered almost every window in the bullet pen, and we don't have so many chairs left" Cho said amused.

There was knock on the door. Cho looked at Grace who nodded and he yelled "Come in." "Hey how is she doing" Rigsby said closing the door behind him, not looking at them. "Why don't you ask her" Cho said standing up, wanting to leave the lovebirds alone. Rigsby face changed from sad to happy in a minute, when he saw her. "Hey," He whispered sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

She smiled and he stroked her beautiful red hair.

She held the block up to him; _will you lay with me?_ "Are you sure?" he said caring. She nodded smiling. Wayne quickly slipped of his shoes and jacket and gently lay next to Grace. Laying there in each other's arms they both fell asleep…

"Miss Van Pelt?" A voice said, Grace opened her eyes seeing a male doctor "I'm Dr. Matthew, I was the one who operated on you," he said, waking Wayne in the process. Grace nodded, "You had several internal bleedings in your stomach and some cuts and bruises along the neck and face, that's why you were not allowed to talk, but I think you can start to talk again now. You also had a gunshot wound in you left foot, so you may not be able to walk in a few weeks. We think you're gonna recover just fine," the doctor said.

"Thanks, that sounds terrific and ohh by the way I'm Wayne Rigsby," Wayne said shaking hands with the doctor. "I guessed," the doctor said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Grace said a bit unsecure. "When you first came in you were passed but you kept saying something about a Wayne and I figured that he was your boyfriend, because every time somebody mentions him you calmed down and not to mention that you are lying in his arms right now," He said pleased. Wayne smiled down at Grace and she smiled back, that was Dr. Matthews's sign to leave.

Outside Grace's hospital room:

"I think everything is gonna be just fine," Lisbon said, looking at the happy but now sleeping couple. "I don't know something is not right," Jane said.

"What are you talking about?" Cho's said, looking wondering at Jane. "I don't get why Red John didn't kill Grace, he said we should say goodbye, but she is still alive," Jane said staring up in the ceiling.

9


End file.
